The Sound Of The Force
by Nev1
Summary: Like Star Wars? Like the Sound of Music? Then you might like this story. Though I kinda butcher both of these classics. It's really more like pg-13 right now, but iam playing it safe for the later chapters.
1. A Problem Like Obi-Wan

DISCLAIMER: This story is completely AU and a complete rip off of the Sound of Music. I dont own Obi or anything else related to Star Wars, nor do I own anything related to the Sound of Music. Also there might be some slash in it, I havent decided yet. If you guys vote I'll let you decide, if no one reviews I'll decide on my own.  
  
This is probably the single most ridiculous thing I've ever written and/or read.  
  
So First off, I'll ask for forgivness, then I'll ask for reviews. I can take critism, as long as its constructive. So, please no, "you suck", reviews. Thanks.  
  
O, btw, Obi is about 18, in this AU pretend you get chosen as a padawan between the ages of 16-21.  
  
**********************  
  
Obi-wan sat, leaning back against a tree in the hills on the outskirts of Coruscant. He couldn't help but admire the sun setting over the horizon.  
  
Wait a moment.  
  
Setting?  
  
NO! Not again!  
  
Obi checked his chrono and sure enough, he was late for meditation. Again. The creche masters were going to kill him for sure this time. Obi grabbed his Jedi robe and took off in the direction of the temple.  
  
meanwhile at the temple- the council chamber to be exact.  
  
"I can't beleive he's late again!", fumed Mace.  
  
"Calm down Mace, Iam sure Obi-wan has a perfectly reasonable excuse.", stated Adi Gallia serenely.  
  
"With that boy, it's always an excuse!", Mace retorted.  
  
"Wait for the boy you will, before jumping to conclusions you go.", interjected Yoda.  
  
music starts playing  
  
Mace: "He climbs a tree, and scrapes a knee. His robes are full of tears"  
  
Adi: "he waltzes on his way to class, and whistes on the stairs"  
  
Mace: "And underneath his robes he has colors on his tunic"  
  
Yoda: "I've even heard him singing in the temple."  
  
Mace: "He's always late for classes..."  
  
Ali: "But his penetince is real"  
  
Mace: "He's always late for everything, except for every meal. I hate to have to say it, but I very firmly feel.."  
  
All: "Obi's not an asset to the temple"  
  
Ali: "I'd like to say a word on his behalf. Obi-wan, makes me, laugh" *giggles*  
  
Yoda: "How do you solve a problem like Obi-Wan? How do you catch a cloud and pin it down? How do you find a word that means Obi-wan?"  
  
Ali: a flibberty-jibbet  
  
Yoda: A will'o'the wisp  
  
Mace: a clown  
  
Yoda: Many a thing you know you'd like to tell him. Many a thing he aught to understand.  
  
Mace: but how do you make him stay, and listen to all you say?  
  
Adi: How do you keep a wave upon the sand?  
  
Yoda: Oh how do you solve a problem like Obi-wan? How do you hold a moon beam in your hand?  
  
Mace: When Iam with him, Iam confused, out of focus and bemused and I never know exactly where I am.  
  
Adi: Unpredictable as weather  
  
Mace: he's as flighty as a feather  
  
Adi: he's a darling!  
  
Mace: he's a demon!  
  
Yoda: he's a lamb.  
  
Mace: He'd out-pester any pest! Drive a hornet from it's nest!  
  
Yoda: *nods* He could throw a whirling dervish out of whirl.  
  
Adi: He is gentle, he is wild. He's a riddle, he's a child.  
  
Mace: He's a headache!  
  
Adi: He's an angel!  
  
Yoda: He's a boy  
  
All: "How do you solve a problem like Obi-Wan? How do you catch a cloud and pin it down? How do you find a word that means Obi-wan?"  
  
Ali: a flibberty-jibbet  
  
Yoda: A will'o'the wisp  
  
Mace: a clown  
  
All: Many a thing you know you'd like to tell him. Many a thing he aught to understand.  
  
Mace: but how do you make him stay, and listen to all you say?  
  
Adi: How do you keep a wave upon the sand  
  
All: Oh how do you solve a problem like Obi-wan?  
  
Yoda: How do you hold a moon beam in your hand?  
  
music fades  
  
Mace: "I cae about the boy as much an anyone, but he's to disruptive to the other iniciates."  
  
Yoda: "The truth, you speak. Talk with the boy, I will."  
  
Adi: "But Master Yoda..."  
  
Yoda: "Made my decision, I have. Leave me you both will."  
  
as Mace and Adi go to leave they knock into an very fast moving object. Obi-wan. They both shake their heads sadly and leave. Obi kneels in front of Yoda  
  
Obi: Master Yoda! I am so sorry. I was out in the hills, and it was just so beautiful that I lost track of time."  
  
Yoda: Were you singing?  
  
Obi: Master?  
  
Yoda: Did you go off into the hills alone, so you could sing?  
  
Obi: *blushes slightly* Yes, master. But you needn't worry for me. I've been wandering in the hill alone since I was but a boy.  
  
Yoda: A boy, you still are.  
  
Obi: *his blush deepens and he look at the floor* Yes, Master.  
  
Yoda: Speak with you of something most important, I must.  
  
Obi: *cocks his head in a show of his curiosity*  
  
Yoda: Like it here, you do Obi-Wan?  
  
Obi: Of course I do!  
  
Yoda: Knew this, i did. Still. Leave you must.  
  
Obi: Leave the temple!?!  
  
Yoda: For your own good it is.  
  
Obi: Forever?  
  
Yoda: Yet to be seen this is. Clouded, is the future.  
  
Obi: But where will I go?  
  
Yoda: Know, I do, a General much in need of help. Cares for his late sisters seven children the General does. Live with them you will. Untill certain you are.  
  
Obi: Certain of what Master?  
  
Yoda: Certain, that here it is you wish to remain.  
  
Obi: but Master..  
  
Yoda: Leave tomorrow you will. Go, to the Adi you will, and get civilian clothes.  
  
Off Obi went, to meet his future.  
  
This wasn't beta'd. Can you tell? lol  
  
Wow, this totally sucked. If anyone out there wants me to continue review! 


	2. Confidence

FOR DISCLAIMER SEE PREVIOUS CHAPTER  
  
Obi stepped out of the gate of the temple. He was seriosly depressed. He'd always been afraid of being sent to the Agri-corps but this was just as bad. They'd actually thrown him out of the temple. Well, not technically, but about as close as they could get without actually doing it. Obi knew he wanted to be a Jedi. It's all he'd ever wanted. All he'd ever known.  
  
How he wished he could go back. He'd never be late for meditation again. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy meditation, it was just he'd rather do it out in the hills. The hills practically sang with the force. It was the one place he felt truly at home.  
  
Obi sighed and took the first steps down the road that led to the Generals estate, just outside of the cities borders. He was so nervous. Would he fit in with the family? No, he answered his own question probably not. But he had to. He had to find a way to make it work. He had to show the Masters that he was worthy. That he would be a capable Jedi Knight one day.  
  
The Obi did what he did whenever he got the chance. He sang.  
  
Obi: What will this day be like? I wonder.  
  
What will my future be? I wonder.  
  
It could be so exciting,to be out in the worlds to be free!  
  
My heart should be wildly rejoycing!  
  
Oh whats the matter with me.  
  
I've always longed for adventure to do the things, Ive never dared!  
  
Now, here I am facing adventure  
  
Then why am I so scared  
  
A general with 7 children.  
  
Now whats so sithly about that?  
  
Oh, I must stop these doubts, all these worries, If I dont I know I'll turn back.  
  
I must dream on the things I am seeking!  
  
I am seeking the courage I lack.  
  
The courage to serve them with reliance,  
  
Face my mistakes without defiance,  
  
Show them I am worthy!  
  
And while I show them,  
  
I'll show me!  
  
So, let them bring on all their problems.  
  
I will do better than my best!  
  
I have confidence they'll put me to the test.  
  
But I'll make them see I have confidence in me!  
  
Somehow I will impress them.  
  
I will be firm, but kind.  
  
And all those children, force bless them,  
  
They will look up to me, and mind me!  
  
With each step I am more certain,  
  
everything will turn out fine.  
  
I have confidence the world could all be mine!  
  
They'll have to agree I have confidence in me!  
  
I have confidence in sunshine!  
  
I have confidence in rain!  
  
I have confidence that good will always win!  
  
Beside which you see I have confidence in me!  
  
Strength doesn't lie in numbers,  
  
strength doesn't lie in wealth!  
  
Strength lies in knights of the Jedi order!  
  
When you wake up, wake up, its healthy!  
  
All I trust I leave my heart to,  
  
all I trust becomes the force.  
  
I have confidence in confidence alone.  
  
I have confidence in confidence alone!  
  
Beside which you see, I have con-fi-dence in me!  
  
music fades  
  
Obi come to a running stop outside the gates of a huge palacial manor. It's still early mornig and Obi stops to admire the exotic gardens in the sunlight. He takes a deep breath, and walks towards the intimidating wooden doors. As brave as any Jedi Knight.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
So what do you think? Please review!  
  
Oh, and someone please vote! I need to know! Slash, or no slash? Obi needs a love interest, who I plan on introducing in the next scene, so help me decide who. Qui-Gon or an original female character. I'll also give weight to any suggestions you guys have. 


	3. Meetings

SEE PREVIOS CHAPTERS FOR WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMER!!!!  
  
Obi took another deep breath and tried not to loose all his confidence. He shut his eyes and slowly release his breath. Before he could stop himself he managed to knick on the door. He heard the knock echoing through the manor and felt his nerves returning with a vengence.  
  
meanwhile in the manor  
  
A male figure who appeared to be in his late thirties was tidying up the living room. Suddenly a scream was heard from somewhere upstairs and the man turned towards the marble staircase. A pretty looking twenty something woman came running down the stairs.  
  
"That is it Geoff! I can not stand those children for one more moment! I can't do a thing with any of them! And if Grettle puts one more frog in my bed, I swear it will take a heard of wild banthas to pull me off of her!", she shouted.  
  
"Aren't you expecting some help soon, dear Maria?", he questioned with a laugh.  
  
"A joke? Out of you geoff? If it wasn't directed at me I'd have been shocked", she commented wryly.  
  
"And if your talking about that Jedi brat. I am. ", she mumbled as she headed back up the stairs.  
  
Suddenly Geoffs attention was drawn to the door as a loud knocking was heard.  
  
back outside  
  
The door crashed open and a rather annoying looking man, older than Obi sneered at him. He looked Obi down and raised an eyeborw at his attire. "We aren't interested in buying anything you have to sell", he said and quickly shut the door.  
  
Obi just stood there with his mouth open gazing bewildered at the door. After a few moments he recovered at knocked again. This time, when the door opened, he was ready.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but I am not selling anything. The Temple sent me." Obi smiled at the shocked look on the mans face.  
  
"They said you were young...", the man started, before shrugging and motioning for Obi to enter, shaking his head slightly.  
  
"Is something amatter sir?", Obi questioned,concerned.  
  
"No, my boy, it's just that we had such high hopes. How old are you? Sixteen...Seventeen?"  
  
"Eighteen!", Obi, interjected, trying to be helpful.  
  
"Well, at any rate, the children aren't likely to listen to someone that young. The masters oldest daughter is seventeen herself. I am sure she wont be overly enthusiastic about listening to your 'orders'.", he sighed  
  
"Oh," Obi said softly, " I hope I don't cause any problems..."  
  
"Dont worry boy, just do as your told, and things will work out. I'll get master Qui Gon wait right here."  
  
And with that Obi was left alone in the living room. Obi put his small suitecase on the floor and looked around. The room was lavishly decorated with plain white walls and several presumibly expensive paintaing adorning the them. The furniture looked as though it was never used, so Obi wasn't about to be the first.  
  
After about ten minutes Obi-wan heard the unmistakble sound of footsteps coming towards him. Obi turned the face his new boss. He watched wide-eyed as he was approached by one of the tallest, intimidating men he'd ever seen. The man was dresseed immpeccably in grey leggings and a dark blue tunic with a grey shirt. His long graying hair was pulled back away from his face in a braid. His cobalt eyes seemed to be siezing Obi up.  
  
"Hello, sir..", Obi started, but was interupted by another voice.  
  
"I am Qui-Gon Jinn.Your the boy that Yoda sent from the temple?"  
  
"Yes, sir." from the look of this man Obi guessed he shouldnt dally around the point.  
  
"Well your not what I expected but I suppose you'll do."  
  
"...thank you,sir?"  
  
"Now first off, may I ask you a question?"  
  
"Of course sir."  
  
"Do they let you choose your own close at the temple?"  
  
"Why, no sir. We wear Jedi robes and tunics. When we enter the temple we give up all our civilian belongings. They are then given out to the poor."  
  
"Then were did this 'outfit' come from?", Qui-Gon asked, casting another disdainful glance at Obi's clothing.  
  
Obi looked down at his yellow leggings and brown, pink, and yellow striped tunic and blushed, "The poor didn't want this 'outfit'."  
  
"I will have the seamstress make you something else to wear."  
  
"I can sew, sir. If it's less trouble I can make my own clothing."  
  
"Very well. I'll have Geoff send out for some fabric. Now, I think, its about time you met my children."  
  
**************************  
  
So, in case you havent guessed Maria is Obi's love interest in the story. I only got one vote and it was very anti-slash so, your wish is my command!  
  
Sorry there isn't a sond in this chapter. there will be in the next one.  
  
Again PLEASE TAKE PITY ON ME AND REVIEW!!!!!!! and thanks again for reading!  
  
Extra Notes: As for Obi's tunic I didnt describe it earlier cause I thought it was funnier this way. Plus, when I picture Ewan in that get up I can't help but laugh. As for Maria. I couldn't come up with a better name. As for the Sound Of Music I think I've been pretty good so far, but the songs are gonna start to get screwed up. But only in the sense that I make them Obi- centric. All of them. Well mostly. Want to guess who my fav character is??? 


	4. The Children

SEE OTHER CHAPTERS FOR WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS!!!  
  
chapter 4 - The Children  
  
********************  
  
**upstairs**  
  
"Liesl!", shouted Maria, "Stop that this instant! Now fix yourself up and get presentable, we want to make a good impression on the jedi dont we?"  
  
Leisl looked up from her holovid and sighed. "Of course Maria, I wouldn't want to upset an all powerful jedi would I? I mean, especially not one dispensable enough to be a nanny."  
  
"Is he really a jedi?", questioned Kurt.  
  
"Yes, and a perfectly capable one at that",*at least I hope*, " but he's young yet and this will be part of his training." Maria offered. "Now all of you hurry, your father will be calling us down any moment. Come on single file." The children rushed to line up in height order.  
  
All of a sudden, they heard Qui-Gons voice shouting for them Maria herded the children out the door and down the staircase. Maria was following directly behind them. When they got downstaris they remained single file, as per usual, and waited to be introduced.  
  
"Ahh, here they are! My seven darling children, and our regular nanny, Maria!", the general stated proudly. He walked to the beginning of the line and shouted, "roll call!"  
  
Obi jumped slightly in surpise, but hid it well.  
  
The first little girl,who had a long blonde braid falling over her shoulder, curtsyed clumsily and said, " Iam Gretl."  
  
The little blonde boy standing next to her said, "Iam a person and my names Anikin and Iam six years old!"  
  
The next little boy interrupted before Obi could question the 'iam a person' comment. "Iam Kurt, and Iam eight."  
  
The next child, a brunette girl with sparkling blue eyes, smiled and said, " Iam Brigitta, and I watch people."  
  
The girl next to her, who looked similar enough to be a twin, stepped foward immedialty. "No! Iam Brigitta, she's Louisa. She likes playing jokes on our nannies and I like to read."  
  
Obi laughed at the joke and it was a strangely muscial noise. Brigitta smiled and stepped back in line, with Louisa scowling at her the whole time.  
  
The next boy who stepped foward barely looked younger than Obi. He had brown hair and eyes and was rather short for his age. "Iam Friedrich, and Iam fourteen."  
  
The last 'child' was a pretty blonde girl, who to Obi at least, seemed older than himself. "Iam Leisl, Iam seventeen, and I dont need a nanny."  
  
Obi's eyes wandered from the girl to the young women standing next to her. When she noticed his gaze she seemed to snap out of some spell. She blushed, realizing it was her turn. "Iam Maria, the nanny, or.. one of the nannies now that your here."  
  
"Come Maria", Qui-Gon suggested, "let's leave young Obi-Wan to get acquainted with the children." With that he led the beautiful young lady out of the room on his arm.  
  
The children remained in line and just looked at Obi-Wan. Obi was perfectly content to let them stare, he was used to it for he was considered one of the most attractive young men at the temple.  
  
It was Kurt who finally broke the silence, "Are you really a Jedi Knight?"  
  
Obi smiled and answered, "Not yet, but I will be. What do you want to be?"  
  
Kurt straightened his shoulders and said, "I want to be a General, just like father."  
  
"Thats wonderful! What about you Brigitta?", questioned Obi.  
  
Brigitta blushed and looked at her feet and said, "Well Obi-Wan..."  
  
"Call me Obi.", he interjected.  
  
"Well Obi," she continued- her blush deepening, "I want to be a writer."  
  
Obi beamed at her, "Thats great! Promise you'll send me a copy of your first book. And, you, Anikin, what do you want to be?"  
  
"I want to be a Jedi Knight. And nothings going to stop me!"  
  
"Umm...Its great that your so determined. Iam sure you can do it.", Obi said nervously. He quickly decided that the subject needed changing. "How about you Liesl? What do you want to do?"  
  
"I", she stated importantly, "want to be treated my age. I dont need a nanny. I certantly dont need two. And I definatly dont need one who's my age!"  
  
"Calm down Liesl, if you dont need a nanny, I can be your friend. You could always use another friend. We can play games and sing songs, and just have a good time."  
  
"Play games?", Liesl said, sounding disgusted.  
  
"Sing songs?" , questioned Louisa.  
  
"Yes sing songs.", stated Obi, ignoring Liesl for the moment. "Don't you know how to sing."  
  
"No!", exclaimed Gretl.  
  
"Well, its easy. Would you like me to teach you?" Obi said.  
  
All the children (save Liesl) nodded enthusiastically.  
  
music starts  
  
Obi: Let's start at the very beginning. A very good place to start. When you read you begin with..?  
  
Brigitta: A,B,C..  
  
Obi: When you sing you begin with Do, Re, Me..  
  
Children: Do, Re, Me  
  
Obi: *laughs* Do, Re, Me... The first three notes just happen to be? Do, Re, Me.  
  
Children: Do, Re, Me  
  
Obi: Do, Re, Me, Fa, Sol, La, Ti...." Lets see if I cant make this any easier..."  
  
Doe, a deer, a female deer.  
  
Ray, a drop of golden sun.  
  
Me, a name I call myself.  
  
Far, a long long way to run.  
  
Sew, a needle pulling thread.  
  
La, a note to follow sol.  
  
Tea, a drink with jam and bread.  
  
And that brings us back to Do, oh,oh,oh!  
  
Gretl: Do!  
  
Obi: a deer, a female deer.  
  
Gretl and Brigitta: Re!  
  
Obi: a drop of golden sun.  
  
All the children except Liesl: Me!  
  
Obi: a name I call myself.  
  
all children: Fa!  
  
Obi: a long long way to run.  
  
children: Sol!  
  
Obi: a needle pulling thread!  
  
Childern: La!  
  
Obi: a note to follow sol!  
  
Children: Ti!  
  
Obi: a drink with jam and bread! That will bring us back to do!  
  
Children: a deer, a female deer.  
  
Re, a drop of golden sun.  
  
Me, a name I call myself.  
  
Fa, a long long way to run.  
  
(obi joins)Sew, a needle pulling thread.  
  
La, a note to follow sol.  
  
Ti, a drink with jam and bread.  
  
Obi: And that will bring us back to Do! Do, Re, Me, Fa, Sol, La, Ti, Do! Sol, Do!  
  
"now children, do, re, me,fa ,sol and so on are just the tool we use to build a song. Once you have these notes in your head you can sing a million different tunes by, mixing them up. like this.."  
  
Sol, Do, La , Fa, Me, Do, Re  
  
"can you do that?"  
  
Children: Sol, Do, La , Fa, Me, Do, Re  
  
Obi: Sol, Do, La,Ti, Do, Re, Do  
  
Children: Sol, Do, La,Ti, Do, Re, Do  
  
Obi: "now put it all together"  
  
All: Sol, Do, La , Fa, Me, Do, Re, Sol, Do, La,Ti, Do, Re, Do  
  
Obi: "Good!"  
  
Liesl: "but it doesnt mean anything!"  
  
Obi: "so we put in words. One word for every note. like this..."  
  
When ,you, know, the, notes, to, sing, you, can, sing, most, a-ny, thing, "together!"  
  
All: When you know the notes to sing you can sing most anything!  
  
Obi: do!  
  
Children: a deer, a female deer.  
  
Obi: Re!  
  
Children: a drop of golden sun.  
  
Obi: Me!  
  
Children: a name I call myself.  
  
Obi: Fa!  
  
Children: a long long way to run.  
  
Obi: Sol!  
  
Children: a needle pulling thread!  
  
Obi: La!  
  
all: a note to follow sol!  
  
Obi: Ti!  
  
all: a drink with jam and bread! That will bring us back to do!  
  
Gretl: Do  
  
Anikin: Re  
  
Kurt: Me  
  
Louisa: Fa  
  
Brigitta: Sol  
  
Friedrich: La  
  
Liesl: Ti  
  
Obi start pointing to them , so they will sing their note  
  
Obi :do  
  
Gretl: do  
  
Kurt:me  
  
Friedrich:la  
  
Brigitta:sol  
  
Louisa:fa  
  
Kurt:me  
  
Anikin: re  
  
Gretl:do  
  
Kurt:me  
  
Kurt:me  
  
Kurt:me  
  
Brigitta:sol  
  
Brigitta:sol  
  
Anikin:re  
  
Louisa:fa  
  
Louisa:fa  
  
Friedrich:la  
  
Liesl:ti  
  
Liesl:ti  
  
Children(singing their respective notes):do me me, me sol sol, re fa fa, la ti ti ...*repeat till Obi's done with the next line*  
  
Obi: When you know the notes to sing you can sing most anything!  
  
all: Do, a deer, a female deer!  
  
Re, a drop of golden sun!  
  
Me, a name I call myself!  
  
Fa, a long long way to run!  
  
Sol, a needle pulling thread!  
  
La, a note to follow sol!  
  
Ti, a drink with jam and bread!  
  
That will bring us back to..  
  
Children(singing their respective notes):so, do la fa, me do re, so ,do la fa, ti ,do sol, me fa, me re, ti do!  
  
Obi : Do, Re, Me, Fa, Sol, La, Ti..  
  
Children; Do, sol, do!  
  
****************************  
  
Geoff had heard the singing anf gone to check it out. 'By the gods!', he thought, 'the boy might be just what we need!' Out loud all he said was, "Obi-Wan let me show you to your room. It's upstairs, right next to Maria, and the childrens rooms."  
  
****************************  
  
Authors Note: Sorry it took so long for me to upload. But I had so many regents to take, and then my english and health finals........phew. Iam just glad its over. Welcome summer!  
  
Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I think it might be the longest yet, but then I never did win any of those jellybean jar guessing contests I entered. Oh, and I know theres alot of repitition, but hey! Like the disclaimer says I didn't right the songs. Sorry, all you Marta fans out there, I couldn't resist the urge to put in Anikin. So she was replaced by a completley different character, so sue me. Wait.....don't. just REVEIW!!!!!! 


End file.
